June
June is a main character in Shadow Fight 3. She is the daughter of the Emperor. June was born in the capital of Dynasty. From a young age, June has proven herself to be a warm-hearted person. She takes into account of interests of ordinary people and understands their needs. Galen saw June's potential and decided to teach her. Later, June joined a group called Three Arrows, a group that seek out to keep the Shadow Sphere safe. She was sent by her father, which is also a member of the group, to find the one chosen by the Shadow Sphere. June is first met in the first chapter, saving the player from Deng Rao. From then on, she accompanies the player as an assistant. Storyline Chapter I: Legion The players are ordered by Sarge to fend off the Dynasty attack led by Deng Rao in the Falcon's Gorge, but the player is unable to defeat him. June, however, comes in time to distract Deng Rao and saves the player. After she introduces herself and explains what happened, they confront Deng Rao once again. After Deng Rao is defeated, June follows the player to the Legion camp, saying that the Sphere chose him/her and June will help them in finding it. Because June has saved the player, Sarge will protect her from the Legion's elders. When they arrive at the camp, Sarge tells them that he has sent Gizmo to find the Sphere. June is angry when she hears this, stating that common people will get enslaved by the Sphere, but Sarge did not believe it. To prevent Gizmo from getting the Sphere, the player and June escape from the camp. They find out Gizmo's location from one of June's allies. Before going there, June claims that Gizmo is well-prepared, and she will train the player to stand a better chance against him. The player manages to defeat June, and they go to find Gizmo. When they meet, Gizmo tells them that he has sold all of his Shadow energy and he is a rich man now, before claiming that he can kill the player with only his bare hands. Upon hearing this, June remarks that she has overestimated Gizmo, saying that he is an idiot. After Gizmo is defeated, he reveals that he had no idea that Sarge was actually after the sphere. He was just there to have fun and bully people. Realizing that Sarge has put them in a false track, June suggests that they head back to the camp to stop Sarge, but they are interrupted by a Herald. The Herald reminds June to not forget about their mission and then proceeds to fight the player in order to know them better. He is convinced after the player defeats him, and he leaves them. After arriving at the camp, they realize that it is guarded by a Cuirassier. June wonders if they need to fight off the whole Legion before they meet with Sarge. Sarge then pits the player with the new recruit of the brand-new Shadow Squad. Even though the new Squad is better than the old one, the player still manages to win. Sarge exclaims that the player has gone too far, and he will send the Executioner for punishment. June warns the player about how dangerous the Executioner is, but if he/she wins, she tells him that he/she will be entitled to challenging anyone. The player eventually defeats the Executioner themselves, much to Sarge's surprise. He has no choice but to confront the player himself, but he is ultimately defeated. June and the player, after defeating Sarge, escape to the Dynasty capital afterward. Chapter II: Dynasty June takes the player to the Dynasty capital in order to escape the Legion. She escorts him/her to her master's school. June introduces the player to her master, Galen, saying that he/she has saved her. June then asks for Galen's help to get them to the palace quickly. He suggests that they go see the blacksmith Ling. When they meet Ling, he agrees to help them. Ling will transport them with a portal made of Shadow Energy, and he will let them know once it is ready. Once the portal is ready, they prepare to go, but before they do so, they are greeted by Kibo, the owner of the Iron Beaks school and June's childhood friend. June remarks that whatever Kibo did, it is only for her own profit. The player and June go to the portal, and they arrive at the palace. At the palace, they meet an enraged Itu. Itu blames the player that the Shadow Sphere is missing. June tries to defend the player, stating that he/she did nothing wrong, but Itu does not trust them, so he tries to attack the player. Itu is unable to defeat the player despite having the upper hand for most of the fight. After the fight, Itu informs both the player and June that the Emperor and the Sphere are missing. June is panicked, but they have no idea why it has happened, so they return to Galen, while Itu continued to gather inquiries. Upon arriving at the Dynasty capital, Galen tells to both June and the player that he is in trouble; Xiang Tzu took all of his students to the Iron Beaks school, and the Hundred School Tournament is going to start. June recommends to Galen that the player participates in the tournament, as he only needs one student to enter, so he agrees. After the player wins the first round in the Hundred School Tournament, Kibo suddenly appears and congratulates them, saying that she would be glad to see them in the final. June does not trust Kibo for this, and she asserts that it is Kibo's way of threatening someone. June also thinks that Kibo is participating in the Tournament. When they meet with the Ambassador, he blames the entire Dynasty capital for attacking the Legion despite June's attempts to convince him that it was Deng Rao's fault and not hers. The Ambassador, however, does not care, and he tells them that the Legion has prepared to purify all of their Shadow energy. June wonders if Kibo has dropped out of the tournament due to her not appearing in sight. However, according to Itu, Kibo never actually participated, and he also states that Kibo was last seen at the palace the night when the Emperor and the Shadow Sphere were missing. She is also in account with Deng Rao, who attacked the Legion with the elements of Dynasty, and the Ambassador. After the Tournament is over, the Ambassador questions the Emperor's lack of presence due to him not appearing on stage when it was mandatory. June tries to cover up his disappearance by telling the Ambassador to speak to the heir of the throne instead, which is June herself. However, the Ambassador does not believe June's claim that she is the Emperor's daughter. The player, June, and Itu then find out from Iron Beaks that Kibo was urgently summoned to the front line to oppose the Liquidators. They decide to find Kibo to get confirmations from her. Kibo is pleased when the player arrives there, but June asks Kibo where the Emperor is and what is up between her and the Ambassador. Kibo reveals that the Ambassador actually fears her and tried to make the Dynasty close her project before they are interrupted by the Liquidators. They managed to take down the Liquidators, so Kibo leaves them and calls for reinforcements, while the trio head back to the square. However, the square has been invaded by the Legionaries. After they fight them off, June suggests that they rejoin with Kibo to find out about the Emperor's whereabouts. After being told by Ling about a blown up Shadow rig in a near village, the trio finds Kibo there, fatally wounded. Itu bombards Kibo with questions, but she is too weak to even talk. Kibo could only mutter and tells the trio to escape to the dome. June agrees with Kibo, as the war has started, and they do not have the Emperor or the Sphere. Only the Heralds at the Dome can help them now. Chapter III: Heralds June and the player follow Itu to the Dome, which is stated to be impossible to find by commoners. Bolo, a member of the Three Arrows, welcomes them when they arrive there, and he offers a tour to explore the city under the Dome. June has no idea as to why they are exploring instead of searching for the Emperor and tells Bolo that they are supposed to search for the Sphere as suggested by the Emperor himself. Bolo claims that the Emperor has changed his mind and he has another plan, which is to extend the Dome and cover the capital, trapping common people in a time illusion. He intends to give people a happy life in the endless time cycle without worrying about the Sphere. When she hears that the Emperor has changed inside, she accuses Bolo as the one who caused it. After the player attacks Bolo, Bolo sends the trio to the time glitch. Inside the time glitch, they meet with Marcus and his army, which has been trapped by Bolo for a long period of time. After Itu informs them on how to escape the time glitch, June starts chanting to make a doppelganger appear, but a Legion Scout appears instead. According to the Scout, they can escape by defeating Marcus' glitched copy. After the player defeats Marcus, the link to the time glitch eventually breaks and the trio escape. June suggests to the group that they take Marcus with them, but Marcus refuses to follow them as he will not leave his army. Once they return to the current time, they meet with Galen. June mistakes him as Bolo in a disguise before Galen confirms that he too considers Bolo as an enemy after he changed the plan. Galen then takes the trio to meet the Emperor while explaining that Kibo is his agent and she has saved the Emperor from the blown up rig. When they meet with the Emperor, June is relieved to see him safe and sound. Emperor then tells them that Kibo saved him from a monster who was capable of blowing up the Shadow rig. The Emperor, however, does not have the Sphere anymore, as it is now at the Sphere Temple. The trio then heads to the Void room to get to the Sphere Temple, but out of nowhere, the Emperor suddenly becomes possessed by an evil entity. After witnessing this, June says that no one can touch the Sphere until it chooses its new keeper, and she will become its keeper for her father. If the player chooses to support her, she will be given the power of the Shadow Sphere at the end of Chapter III. Chapter IV: Consequences Once chosen to support her, she, possessed by the Sphere, confine the player and the remaining allies to her control in hopes to bring Dynasty back into its glory by destroying Legion army. She starts by forcing them to fight the Legionaries in the abandoned vill Fight With June June is fought in a quest in Chapter I. She fights with the Dynasty fighting style, wields Eagle's Dive as her weapon, and utilizes two Shadow abilities and one perk. The fight can consist up to three rounds, and the players must win two rounds in order to win. June also can be fought in the Training mode, in Chapter I, sometimes Chapter II and after Chapter III is completed, if the player chooses to preserve the Sphere. Trivia * June makes an appearance in the official trailer of Shadow Fight 3, along with Itu and Marcus, where she is trying to take the Shadow Sphere. * She is one of many characters whose has another different portrait shown in dialogs.(Disappointed). The others are Marcus(Glitched), Itu(Invisible), Xiang Tzu(Heralds), Kibo (Injured), and her father(Possessed). *Before Chapter Three came out, she used to wield Heavy Nunchacu as her weapon (before the release of Chapter Three, there were no chain knives). Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Dynasty Category:Bosses